The present invention generally relates to deformable, pressure-compensating padding devices such as seats, cushions, boot liners, mattresses etc., which are used in situations where the human body is in prolonged, abutting contact with a mechanical device. More specifically this invention relates to deformable, pressure-compensating compositions contained in such padding devices, wherein said compositions include a viscous fluid formed by a mixture of an oil and a block polymer.
A wide variety of viscous, deformable, pressure-compensating compositions (often referred to as "thixotropic compositions") have been developed for use in seats, cushions, mattresses, fitting pads, athletic equipment (e.g., ski boot liners), prosthetic devices and similar mechanical apparatus which are placed in prolonged contact with the human body. Such compositions provide both firm support and comfort because they have the capacity to deform in response to continuously applied pressure, but they also have the ability to maintain their shape and position in the absence of continuously applied pressure. Pads designed for use with such compositions allow the pressure-compensating compositions contained in them to deform in response to continuously applied pressure and thereby adapt to the contour of a particular part of the human body. Representative pressure-compensating compositions and/or padding devices are described in several patent references.